disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Toad's Wild Ride
Mr. Toads Wild Ride is a dark ride in Disney's Hollywood Adventure Park. Ride Summary Queue Guests enter Toad Hall, passing by artistic works commemorating characters from "The Wind in the Willows". Ride Guests board 2-seater early 1900s era, multicolored motorcars.The vehicles travel into a library where MacBadger is seen teetering atop a ladder with a stack of books. They then crash through the fireplace, narrowly avoiding a falling suit of armor. vehicles break through a set of doors to find the interior hallway of Toad Hall in disarray, as weasels swing from chandeliers. Guests then enter the dining room, where Moley is eating at a dinner table and gets knocked aside. Upon leaving Toad Hall, guests travel through the countryside, passing Ratty's house, aggravating policemen and a farmer and his sheep. Making a right turn, guests head for the docks and get the impression that their car will plunge into the river, but quickly make a sharp turn in a different direction and enter a warehouse full of barrels and crates containing explosives. Guests crash through a brick wall as the warehouse's contents explode. They then head out into the streets of London, narrowly avoid a collision with a delivery truck, and enter Winkie's Pub, where Mr. Winkie the bartender holds two beer mugs. He ducks down, leaving the mugs spinning in the air. Passengers then enter the town square, where the cars wreak further havoc on the citizens. A working fountain featuring Toad and Cyril Proudbottom stands in the center of the town. Behind this statue is one of Lady Justice peeking out from under her blindfold. Next, guests enter a jury-less courtroom, where the riders are proclaimed guilty by a judge. The cars then enter what is presumed to be a dark prison cell before abruptly turning right and landing on railroad tracks. The vehicles bounce along the tracks in the dark before colliding head-on with an oncoming train. Riders then arrive at the ride's final scene: a tongue-in-cheek depiction of Hell. The scenery features small devils who bounce up and down. Passengers also see a demon who resembles the Judge from the courtroom scene. Near the end of the scene, a towering green dragon emerges and burns the riders to a crisp. Riders escape to the ride's loading and unloading area, where they disembark. Mechanics Multible detailed sets and animatronics of characters are used during the ride. When riders enter the dining room, the scent of many foods is visible. When riders ride over the dock, their car teeters back and fourth over the dge of the dock, about the plung into the river, but then make a sharp turn to the next scene. When the riders bump into the explosives, to give the effects they re exploding, smoke and fire effects are used, the vehicles vibrate and pops of air burst the rider's faces. When riders ride along the railroad tracks, the ride vehicle bounces up and down. When riders hit the incoming train, their car vibrates and goes backwards down a 20-foot drop. In the Hell scene, there are multible fire and smoke effects used. To give the effect the dragon is burning riders, red lighting and smoke comes out of his mouth and sprays onto riders, as well as intense heat effects. Trivia * Saftey restraint: Lap bar * Fastpass available * This is a version fo the Disneyland ride of the same name.